hairywormfandomcom-20200213-history
Smiley Man
Smiley Man is a diabolical evil genius and main villain of the first season. Appearance Smiley Man is a yellow humanoid, with stick-like arms and legs, and a big head with a smile on it. He has a spring attached to a sucker to stand on. Characteristics Smiley Man is generally quite calm and clever, scheming in his lair. But sometimes he gets angry, going into a different voice altogether. He has a lot of powers, such as teleporting and invading people's dreams. Smiley Man seems to be power-hungry, and will stop at nothing to take control. When Smiley Man appears, usually a high pitched 'Psycho'-like screeching is heard, implying he is very scary. In Media Smiley Man first appeared in Episode 4, 'The Mysterious Stranger', when Haggis was tied up. He came to Haggis, and said he could help him. He wanted Haggis to do something for him, which was to 'do nothing'. Haggis did that, and so Smiley Man resurrected him in a new form. Smiley Man was not seen for the rest of the episode. Smiley Man was next seen in Episode 8, teleporting from one place to another when Haggis and Hairy Worm were knocked out. He used his teleportation powers to take them both to another place. He took Hairy Worm to where Squiggle was first seen, and Haggis to a secret place, where Smiley Man confronts him on the fact that he failed in destroying Hairy Worm. This is the first episode in which it seems Smiley Man and Haggis are working together. In the beginning of Episode 10, Smiley Man reveals that he sent Haggis to find Sprocket and steal the Power Orb. He got angry at Haggis for failing again. He then states he shall have to do this himself. He uses his teleportation to steal the Power Orb, and in the struggle with Sprocket, he accidentally dropped the Power Orb into the Sea Of Blargden. He steals it from Dave and escapes. At the end of the episode, Smiley Man begins to drain the power from the Power Orb. In Episode 11, it starts off with Smiley Man draining the power from the Power Orb. He drains all of it and turns into a monstrous creature. The Orb is left a blank shell. Smiley Man engages in a battle with Sprocket, whilst Hairy Worm is trying to find the Orb Of The Millennium. Eventually, the Villains realise that Smiley Man is too powerful and so they team up to defeat him. They use the Orb Of The Millennium to drain Smiley Man's power and put it back in the Power Orb. After that, Smiley Man is locked away for his evil deeds. Smiley Man returns for a few cameo appearances in Episode 12. He is given a present at Christmas, and appears in his creature form in the parallel universe, but this time being 'Happy Man', a kind person, instead of his counterpart in the real world. Category:Villains Category:Characters